mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hashiro Yukitaka
|caption1 = |username = BattleMagus #5158|type = Player Character|status = Inactive|hero_name = Antitheus|age = 16|birthday = August 7|gender = Male|height = 6'1" or 185.42 cm|weight = 163 lbs or 74 kg|blood_type = AB|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Neutral Good|occupation = Student, Kendo Trainer|school = UA Highschool|school_year = Freshmen|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Metal Perspiration|description = 1|villain_name = N/A|organization = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Hashiro 6'1", tall for his age, with naturally messy hair, blood red irises, and pale skin. For casual clothing, he'll wear a black collared jacket or a hoodie, a white t-shirt, and jeans. He's very fit, and has compact muscles on a lean frame. When not in his costume, he carries around a sword in a sheathe and cover. It's assumed to be his grandfather's, and he has special permission and license for it. He hasn't opened it for the entirety of five years. Costumed Appearance He has a pair of light navy blue of boots, knee guards, leather strapped empty sheathes on his legs, full leather torso armor over long-sleeved shirt, leather hand braces, the fingers and palms uncovered. A belt wraps across his torso with empty pockets, and hook-sheathe for the metal rod he carries on his back. To top it off, he wears a black cloak and hood around over his head, clipped with with an engraved steel pin. Personality On the outside, he is indifferent, neutral, nearly faceless, and rarely smiles. It's difficult for him to display outward emotion, but despite that, he's very sensitive and spiritual. He works hard, and gets most of his studies done on time, as tribute to his grandfather.He's unusually calm during a battle, a habit of experience. He is a self declared Universalist, in which there is God, but he is not in the image of man, but rather a sentient space which envelopes the universe. Jesus was his messenger, and so brought the message to become one with the universe, the epitome of happiness, and thus, heaven. Character Background He learned Kendo from the age of five, quickly reaching the eighth dan at the age of eight. Being personally taught by his grandfather, a lover of weapons, showmanship, and chivalry, he taught Hashiro most of his values, respecting both men and women alike, as well as the art of fair conduct. Once he surpassed his level, and developed his quirk, an inheritance from his mother, a blacksmith and inventor who had a metal bending quirk (since his father was quirkless). He came on to learn other kinds of weapon arts, such is European fencing, and Korean Taekwondo. He was hailed as a young weapons genius at the age, until the day his grandfather died. His grandfather was killed due to a dojo raid from another, immoral dojo. Being out of town due to another martial arts competition, he never heard the news until he came home. Enraged, he came to the opposing dojo, and defeated each one personally, jailed the one who had killed his grandfather, and not only took back the names of his dojo, but also that of the dojo he conquered. He became a whispered legend in dojos for a few years, before the rumors completely dissipated, due to his inactivity. He inherited his grandfather's dojo, earning himself the role of "Kendo Trainer", although he has no students, for that dojo is closed, and maintained to the day. He has done nothing but train his martial skill for the time period between the death of his grandfather, and his enrollment into UA. He enrolled in UA as a way of giving thanks to his grandfather's work, for he knew that his grandfather secretly wished him to be a hero. Character Aspects # Always Stubborn # Silent # Protective to a Fault Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. One use is equivalent to one foot. Four uses is equal to 20 Will points. '''Metal Perspiration He’s able to use his bodily liquids and form them into metal, using only his hands. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive